1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a functional droplet coating apparatus applying an ink-jet method, a display manufactured using the coating apparatus, and an electronic device manufactured using a display.
2. Related Art
Generally, such a method that oriented films of liquid crystal panels are formed by the ink-jet method is known as a method for coating the functional droplets by the ink-jet method, as disclosed in a first example mentioned below. Furthermore, such a method characterized in making the oriented films is also known, that two or more kinds of raw materials for the oriented film are blown out of a discharge opening and that the oriented films are formed in a mosaic form, as disclosed in a second example mentioned below.
JP-A-3-249623 is the first example of related art and JP-A-10-197873 is the second example of related art.
However, in the case of ejection of the functional droplet from a functional droplet discharge head onto a board or the like by the ink-jet method, the functional droplet ejected onto the board gradually starts drying up at room temperature. This drying time changes depending on a lapse time after ejection of functional droplet onto the single board is started.
For example, the functional droplet presently ejected from the functional droplet discharge head shows the substantially same liquid characteristic as the functional droplet contained in the functional droplet coating apparatus, which is to be ejected from now.
However, where the functional droplet was ejected from the functional droplet discharge head onto the board one hour before at the start, for example, this functional droplet ejected at the start is in the substantially same state as that of functional droplet left at the room temperature for one hour.
The functional droplet in the aforementioned state has a thin center portion in an ejected shape while having a thick portion near an edge thereof, in inverse proportion to a thickness of the center portion. This phenomenon is referred to as a “blotching” hereinafter.
Upon occurrence of this “blotching”, uniformity is lost from a film of the functional droplet ejected onto the board, so that the a color filter has difficult keeping a desired color property in the case where the color filter is composed of the film of the functional droplet. Furthermore, where the “blotching” occurs on the film of the functional drop such as a fluorescent material of an EL (Electro Luminescence), each display element of an organic EL element of an ELD (Electro Luminescence Display), or a conducting wiring or an oriented film of an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), a required function of each element may be impaired.